This invention relates to the field of photography and, specifically, to a special type of color photographs of the Lippmann type ("Lippmann photography") also known as interferential photography or interference color photography. Lippmann photography is discussed in the following articles, 1) G. Lippmann: La photographic des couleurs. Comptes Rendus Hebdomadaires des Seances de l'Academie des Sciences 112, 274-275 (1891); 2) G. Lippmann: Photographies colorees du spectre, sur albumine et sur gelatine bichromatees, Comptes Rendus Hebdomadaires des Seances de l'Academie des Sciences 115, 575 (1892); and 3) G. Lippmann: Sur la theorie de la photographie des couleurs simples et composees par la methode interferentielle. J. Physique 3 (No.3), 97-107 (1894), each of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference. It was the first type of true-color photography, invented by Gabriel Lippmann in 1891. In this type of photography, colors are recorded in a photosensitive layer as a black-and-white interference structure. Such an image can be used as a security device on different types of security documents, such as passports, identity cards, travel documents, drivers licenses, credit cards, etc. The present invention involves the methods of application of Lippmann photography for security and anti-counterfeiting purposes including the technique of recording such photographs, the special recording materials, and the recording and processing devices for this type of photography unique to the security application.